danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy
The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy is a major event that occurred in the Hope's Peak Academy: North American Branch and during the beginning stages of The Tragedy and was the breaking point before the event began, it was mentioned during the events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 and the effects would be seen during ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 0/2 -Death & Rebirth-''. The Massacre lead to the deaths of over 1,013 students and over 240 were critically injured, by the start of the Tragedy, the death toll was still rising, according to Patrick James Lowell, when he returned from overseas the death toll reached about 1,123 students meaning that most of them succumbed to their injuries or were killed during the start of The Tragedy. The real leaders of Super High School Level Despair: North American Branch called this 'The Culling of the undesirables' in their plan for a new world order that would be ruled by them and despair. The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy was called an 'unofficial mutual killing game' by Despair as students on both sides were attacking each other. History Before the Massacre kicked off, the previous plan was the Attempted Killing Game of the Student Council in the hedge maze behind the school using the North American Student Council, however that failed with one death and resulted in the members of despair to plan and prepare The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy that took place two weeks later, using students from Hope's Peak Academy and other High Schools from the city that they kidnapped and tortured with the footage from The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy overseas, they managed to amass a small army of students to carry out their will. The Massacre began around 12:05PM and was started by followers of Junko Enoshima, then dubbed as a 'Cult' by other students of the school unaware that they were brainwashed, and raided the Old Campus building of the school and started to kill various students and teachers, majority of the students started to fight back until it turned into a bloodbath on both sides, and the academy's security was called in to prevent anymore casualties until they were quickly slaughtered by the members of Despair. The students who fought back and took up arms grabbed weapons from those who were killed and started to fight back against their attackers. Students from the new campus building along with some Reserve Course Students also jumped into the fray to kill any remaining attackers, many students such as Patrick James Lowell and Laura Ayanami were caught in the middle of the carnage but thanks to them and many other students who fought back those who survived had them all to thank until the police and military became involved and gunned down any student who was hostile towards them. But majority of those students were affiliated with despair. After the carnage settled down and many students were either pulled out by the police or the military, but there was still fighting in the campus that lead to the complete destruction of the then known members of Super High School Level Despair. The dead were rounded up and planed in the old campus' off location gym and those who started the massacre were forced into containment facilities and the dead despair members bodies were gathered and placed in the football field. Aftermath and effect Because of the events of the Massacre and the school's attempt to cover it up, many parents started to withdraw their children from the academy to prevent them from dying as well, the real members of Super High School Level Despair started to plan how The Tragedy would kick-start in Hope's City after awaiting orders from Junko to start it and the survivors were sent to the near-by Hope's City Soldier's Memorial Hospital to be patched up and those who had injuries that weren't life-threatening were sent to various psychologists and therapists to calm them down. Laura Ayanami who was one of the many injured in the massacre still talked to those who were suffering from the effects of the images shown in the massacre continued to see patients while she was recovering in the hospital. Two weeks after this, The Tragedy began, those who were held in containment facilities broke free and started chaos with the heads of Despair manipulating them from the shadows, this forced Hope's Peak Academy to shut it's doors to become a survivor shelter with the help of the military around the time that Patrick James Lowell and Lucas Amano went overseas to take out Despair unaware that back home Members of Despair was trying to infiltrate the Academy but failed. Those who failed to initiate The Tragedy, committed suicide from the tallest building in Hope's City as they were considered useless by the members of despair and expendable. Trivia *During the events of the Massacre, Patrick James Lowell mentioned that the Super High School Level Opera Singer was singing Schubert's 'Ave Maria' during the massacre while the Super High School Level Orchestra was playing Pachibel's Canon. *The true death count of the massacre has never been revealed, but most people estimate it to be in the thousands including the deaths of the injured during The Tragedy leaving the number up in air, Patrick believes the death toll is 1,216 while the headmistress of the Academy told him the death toll was 1,013, the Future Foundation's death count for the Massacre is 1,013 plus most of the injured 240 students who were injured or killed during the start of The Tragedy. *Some of the scenes seen in The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy were partially inspired by the massacre of NERV in The End of Evangelion, such scenes as a survivor trying to drag away the body of a classmate only to be gunned down was seen in the chapter. Category:Events